


[Script offer] Good Boy Is Home

by Anarchistlatina



Category: AO3, AO3 Tags, Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Breeding, Cream Pie, F/M, Fetish, Incest, Living, Mama - Freeform, Manipulation, Mom - Freeform, Mommy Fetish, My good boy, No Aftercare, Rape, adult nursing, better then daddy, f4m - Freeform, i'm the one, it's just us, mommy, mommy knows best, script offer, secret, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchistlatina/pseuds/Anarchistlatina
Summary: Son comes home from college during break. Mom finds out he is flirting with a school mate. She becomes jealous and reminds them why they belong together.
Relationships: Mother/Son - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	[Script offer] Good Boy Is Home

Premise: A son is home for spring break. His father is on a business trip so it's just him and his mom. There has been an established incest relationship. It has been a while since they have any kind of sex. She enters his bedroom. He is not asleep but on his phone texting a girl he has been seeing at school (college).

The narrator is the mom. Listener is the son.

(((knock knock...door opens)))

Mom: hey you....you never close this door if it's just us.

Beat

M: who are you texting?

Beat

M: no....answer me....there aren't any secrets in this house. Not between you and I....haven't been for some time. (((laughs)))

Beat

M: don't try to hide that phone. Your father isn't walking in. He's gone out of state for that work thing.

Beat

M: give....me...the....phone...NOW

Beat

M: good boy.

(((she looks at phone)))

M: who the fuck is this??

Beat

M: what do you mean just a friend

Beat

M: I'm not stupid...it says right here (((in mocking voice))) "I miss you so much babe....can't wait for you to come back."

Beat

M: I hate it when you lie to me.

Beat

M: Don't hide things from mommy.

Beat

M: am I jealous?? Of course I am. You're my good boy and you KNOW mommy knows best.

Beat

M: Does this bitch have tits like me? An ass like me? Soft body like me? Hips like me?? Hmmm?

Beat

M: you know what...(((throws phone)))

Beat

M: why did I do that??? I am all baby boy needs. You know you can't he!p it. You need me.

Beat

M: oh now....you want to stop now....you weren't saying that the last time you were here....in fact you told me I was the only pussy you need. If memory serves me...that echoed in the shower when you were pulling my hair ....fucking me from behind.

Beat

M: face it baby boy....your cock belongs to me and my pussy belongs to you. It's a perfect fit....like puzzle pieces. 

Beat

M: Lord knows your father doesn't fuck me like my baby boy.....my handsome boy......look what I have on under my shirt....

Beat

M: oh huh look at those happy eyes....it's your favorite nursing bra....And look....you can see my nipples right through the fabric.....come here...let's go to my room....the bed is bigger

Beat

M: there we go....get undressed ....everything....good boy....mommy's good boy....come here....

Beat

M: get on the bed with me....that's it. I love it when you follow directions.... Mommy knows best....I know what you like and need.....

Beat

M: okay...let me just...undo...ahh there we go....you miss this? Seeing your lover's nipple...I am the only lover you need....not those filthy, inexperienced girls at school.....

Beat

M: haha I see you licking your lips...you want it? What's the magic word?

Beat

M: 'you need mommy's milk...' YES! Okay....go ahead...

Beat

M: (((gasp))) oh....baby boy...mommy missed this so much...oh baby....this feels so good....this feels so right...like your cock and my pussy....your nipple and mouth fit together.....

Beat

M: hey....someone is eager....no teeth or you will get spanked...although I have a feeling you would like that (((chuckle)))

Beat

M: okay....enough....stop baby...lay back...mommy needs her sons dick. That big, beautiful dick

Beat

M: OH...GOD....I forgot how...fuck it's so much bigger than your father's....haha.... You do a lot of things better than that (((mockingly))) man.

Beat

M: here...let me take my panties off...I am going to leave my nighty on....you recognize it?

Beat

M: yes...it's the nighty I was wearing when I caught you jerking off. 18 years old and caught in the bathroom...you left the door open a crack so I still think you wanted to get caught...

Beat

M: (((climbing on top))) usually I would suck that fat dick but God you have so much precum leaking.....it'll slide into ....(((cries out ...she is taking it inside her)))

Beat

(((she is grinding into him. She is primal. Almost growling.)))

(((feel free to pepper the following during the sex scene)))

M: oh God I missed this....when your father tries to fuck me I turn him away but when I don't say no I think about my baby boy....oh my precious boy....you miss mommy? Yeah....mommy knows best..... I know I usually have you cum on my tits but not tonight.....

Beat

M: mmmhmmm not tonight....no baby boy....you're breeding mommy....you're cumming inside my womb. Don't argue with mommy. (((stern))) You do as you're told.

(((She slaps his face.)))

M: oh I love my baby boy. I love you. I love you. You make mommy feel good. You're a good boy....fuck yes....

Beat (((moans)))

M: yes....do it....give your mommy your cum...fill me up...you're mine....

(((soon? Or not he orgasms inside her.)))

M: ((( out of breath....))) Oh good boy....best boy...you needed that...to forget about that girl...you need a woman....your mama....I know best....

If you happen to fill this script please let me know here or through Twitter @ angrylatinafrvr


End file.
